


Arya Stark, fille des loups et des hommes

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Legolas Greenleaf, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, POV Arya Stark, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Après le couronnement de la corneille à trois yeux à Port-Real et de Sansa Stark à Winterfell, la jeune Arya part à la recherche de ce qui se trouve à l'ouest de Westeros. Un port est soudainement en vue, connu là-bas sous le nom de Dol Amroth.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Boromir (sons of Denethor II)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Une nouvelle arrivante

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle arrivante**

  


Boromir du Gondor, fils aîné de de l'intendant du Gondor Denethor II, se tenait sur le pont d'un bateau en vue de Dol Amroth. Quelques semaines plus tôt, un message était arrivé à Minas Tirith, disant qu'un bateau au pavillon inconnu avait amarré au port de la forteresse. Faramir étant en garnison à Osgiliath, c'était lui qui avait été dépêché sur place. Il avait pris son épée, son armure frappée du blason du Gondor, et bien évidemment son cor. 

En débarquant sur le port, il vit de quel bateau il devait s'agir. Un modèle plutôt modeste, avec une tête de loup grise sur la grand voile. Il ne connaissait aucune famille ni aucun pays avec de telles armoiries. Son oncle, Imrahil, le prince de Dol Amroth, l'attendait et l'accueillit chaleureusement. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, puis Imrahil lui indiqua une jeune femme, de dos, qui examinait les différents navires amarrés. Elle était petite, brune, avec une étrange épée à la ceinture. Elle semblait en pleines réflexions. 

Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est votre bateau ? demanda-t-il en lui désignant le navire de la main

\- Oui, lui dit-elle en se retournant, pourquoi cette … Père ? murmura-t-elle 

\- Vous avez dit ? 

\- Rien, vous me rappelez mon père, excusez-moi. Il est mort il y a longtemps maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, quel était son nom ?

\- Eddard Stark, seigneur de Winterfell et gouverneur du Nord. 

\- Je ne connais pas de Stark, lui dit-il dubitatif, ni de cité s'appelant Winterfell. 

\- Je viens d'un autre pays, loin à l'est d'ici, du nom de Westeros. 

\- Vous avez prévu de vous installer ici, vous et votre équipage ? 

\- Messire Boromir ! l'interpella un soldat visiblement paniqué

\- Que vous arrive-t-il soldat ?

\- Un message vient d'arriver : Osgiliath est tombée aux mains des orques. 

Le sourire du roux se fana à ces mots, et pour cause, c'était la garnison de son petit frère qui était chargée de défendre la ville.


	2. La première bataille d'Osgiliath

**Chapitre 2 : La première bataille d'Osgiliath**

Après la nouvelle de la chute d'Osgiliath et de la possible mort de Faramir, Boromir s'était immédiatement mis en route. Il était suivi par les chevaliers de Dol Amroth, au nombre de cinq milles, et par Arya Stark. La jeune femme avait souhaité l'accompagner, et cela même après qu'il est essayé de l'en dissuader. En effet, selon lui, les femmes n'avaient pas leur places sur un champ de bataille. 

Ils chevauchèrent vers le Nord, durant plusieurs semaines, puis firent la jonctions avec les forces du Gondor et les restes de la garnison de la ville perdue, non loin de Minas Tirith. Au total, cela leur faisait un peu moins de dix-sept milles hommes. Ils étaient bien moins nombreux que les orques, mais avaient pour eux l'avantage du terrain. Il apprit également que Faramir avait été blessé durant la bataille, mais qu'il était en vie. 

Tandis que Boromir était parti retrouver son frère, Arya s'était éloignée du reste de l'immense troupe pour s'exercer un petit peu. Elle avait sorti Aiguille, sa fidèle épée, et commença à exécuter plusieurs mouvements d'attaque ou de parade. Elle avait bien vu les regards de certains dans les rangs de l'héritier du Gondor, ils désaprouvaient sa présence et le fait qu'elle porte une épée. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas vu son poignard. 

\- Vous avez une belle technique, dit quelqu'un derrière elle alors qu'elle répétait quelques coups d'estoc

\- Merci, dit-elle en se retournant

\- Madril, se présenta-t-il, je suis le second de Faramir. Néanmoins, je trouve votre épée bien étrange. 

\- C'est une rapière, il n'y a que la pointe qui soit tranchante. 

\- Et quel est l'intérêt d'une telle arme alors ? 

\- C'est une autre manière de se battre, lui répondit Arya, si vous le souhaitez je pourrais vous en faire une démonstration.

\- Je suis pas une très bon épéiste en réalité, je suis un très bon archer par contre.

La brune sourit, puis l'homme retourna auprès de ces compagnons.

Elle continua de s'entraîner, puis elle les rejoignit. La bataille allait bientôt commencer. Aujourd'hui, Boromir comptait bien reprendre Osgiliath pour le Gondor. Leur plan était simple : l'infanterie entrerait dans la ville de front, suivie par les archers qui devraient prendre position en hauteur dans les ruines. Ils seraient commandés par Madril en l'absence de Faramir. Tandis que Boromir en personne mènerait l'infanterie au combat. C'était une stratégie simple et efficace, et elle lui convenait on ne peut mieux. 

Arya prit place à leurs côtés, quelques rangs derrière le sosie de son père, et ils entrèrent dans la ville. Rapidement, la bataille tourna au carnage. Des combats avaient lieu dans toutes les ruelles, ainsi que dans chaque ruine de la ville. Les pierres des bâtiments étaient maculées de sang, et l'odeur des cadavres se faisait déjà sentir. Boromir se battait comme un lion, sa cape volant derrière lui au gré de ces mouvements. La fille de Ned Stark était à ses côtés, Aiguille dans une main et son poignard dans l'autre. Elle ne paraît que peu les coups qu'essayaient de lui porter ces immondes créatures, Aiguille était trop fine pour cela face à leurs armes et son poignard trop court. Elle esquivait tout les autres et contre-attaquait avec Aiguille. Son autre arme ne lui servait que si un orque l'approchait trop près. 

Comprenant qu'elle était une combattante aguerrie, les orques reculèrent avant de décider de l'affronter à plusieurs et d'essayer de l'isoler des autres hommes. Le premier essaya de lui porter un coup à la tête, avec son épée courbée, qu'elle esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Arrivant devant un deuxième orc, elle lui trancha la gorge avant de lancer son poignard dans l'épaule d'un troisième. Son premier adversaire visa ses jambes avec son arme, mais elle para le coup avec Aiguille. Le troisième orque, blessé, fut transpercé dans le dos par une flèche. Arya esquiva son adversaire et récupéra son poignard, avant de planter ces deux lames dans le corps de l'orc. Une quatrième créature essaya de la prendre par surprise mais elle retira ces deux armes du corps sans vie, se retourna, et planta la plus courte dans l'œil de l'autre créature. Puis elle rejoignit Boromir, dont elle avait été séparée, et qui se battait en première ligne. Enfin, première ligne … ce qu'il en restait. Ils réussirent à progresser jusqu'au fleuve Anduin, éliminant tout les orques qui se trouvaient sur la rive occidentale de la ville.

\- Tentons-nous un débarquement de l'autre côté mon prince ? demanda Madril

Lui, Boromir et l'oncle de ce dernier, Imrahil, contemplaient l'étendue d'eau qui les séparait de leur ennemi.

\- Ce serait trop risqué pour nos hommes, lui répondit le rouquin, mais nous nous occuperons de cela demain. Ce soir, après avoir pleuré nos morts, nous fêterons notre victoire tous ensemble. 


	3. L'anneau unique

**Chapitre 3 : L'anneau unique**

Boromir et Arya venaient de quitter Minas Tirith. Un long voyage les attendait, devant les mener jusqu'à la cité des elfes : Fondcombe. C'était là que se trouvait l'anneau unique, l'arme de Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais bien utilisé, le fléau d'Isildur deviendrait celui de leur ennemi, Boromir en était persuadé. La brune chevauchait à ses côtés, guidée par son instant. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir mourir le fier et noble guerrier qui lui rappelait trop son père. Elle ne voulait pas revivre un second "Baelor". 

Il leur faudrait un mois pour atteindre la cité des elfes, peut-être moins si leurs montures étaient endurantes et que les conditions leur étaient favorables. Boromir avait dut laisser à contre-cœur les défenses d'Osgiliath à Faramir, au plus grand déplaisir de leur père. Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Arya, ce dernier jugeait son second fils bien plus incapable que son aîné. 

La jeune Stark espérait que son équipage irait bien en son absence, et surtout qu'ils ne jugeraient pas nécessaire d'aller chercher des renforts dans leurs contrées. Que ces deux mondes radicalement différents continuent de s'ignorer ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. Surtout vu la misogynie ambiante, Yara Greyjoy ferait un véritable scandale si elle débarquait. Et il était fort probable que les habitants d'ici aient une réaction à peu près similaire. 

\- Arya, on va s'arrêter ici pour ce soir. 

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en reprenant contact avec la réalité 

Elle mit pied à terre et attacha son cheval à un arbre avec ses rênes, à côté de celui de l'homme. Puis elle défit les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emportée. 

\- Je prend le premier tour de garde, lui annonça le rouquin

\- Très bien. Je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire le feu.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi. 

Elle sortit sa dague de son fourreau et s'aventura dans un petit bois avoisinant. Elle devrait bien y trouver de quoi faire du feu, et espérait-elle, ne pas croiser d'homme ou d'orc. Et qu'il n'y ai pas de nouvelle Cersei dans ce monde. Elle ne serait par contre pas contre le retour d'un roi légitime, à condition qu'il ne soit pas fou, sur le trône du Gondor. Tout pourvus que Denethor disparaisse. Même si elle n'avouerait jamais cela devant son compagnon de route, elle détestait l'intendant du Gondor. Il était … faux, tellement faux, et lâche aussi. Ou bien que l'un de ces fils prenne sa place sur le trône, mais elle ne le sentait pas du tout de le laisser en place. Elle avait vu trop de guerres et de mauvais dirigeants. Beaucoup trop.


	4. Fondcombe

**Chapitre 4 : Fondcombe**

La porte d'entrée de Fondcombe, la cité des elfes, était impressionnante. La louve était subjuguée par l'architecture qui se découvrait sous ses yeux. Et, même si l'aspect automnal donnait une impression de lente agonie, la ville était vraiment belle. 

\- Nous y voilà enfin, contemplez la cité des elfes. 

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle 

\- Oui. Arya, quand nous serons parmis eux, essayez de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Peu de gens aiment voir les femmes s'occuper d'autre chose que de la maison et des enfants. Alors une femme combattante … 

\- Très bien. 

Le conseil aurait lieu le lendemain matin, le temps que les derniers ambassadeurs arrivent. Après avoir pris possession de ces quartiers, Arya prit la direction du terrain d'entraînement. Le voyage avait été tranquille et malgré les combats qu'elle avait livré face à Boromir, la brune se sentait rouillée. Lors de la bataille de Winterfell, la dernière, elle avait fait montre de réflexes qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas. Était-ce simplement dû au feu de l'action ? Elle l'ignorait et voulait retrouver ces compétences physiques là. 

Arrivée face à un mannequin, elle sortit sa dague de son fourreau, ne voulant pas risquer de casser Aiguille. 

\- Vous comptez vous entraîner toute seule ? demanda une voix en arrivant près d'elle 

\- Oui pourquoi ? 

\- Je cherche un partenaire d'entraînement, et personne n'accepte de combattre un prince étranger. 

\- Mais vous êtes un elfe aussi … 

\- Legolas, mon nom est Legolas. Oui je suis un elfe, mais je viens d'un autre royaume. 

\- Et bien dans ce cas, j'accepte d'être votre adversaire. 

Le blond se positionna face à elle et dégaina deux dagues qui étaient accrochées dans son dos. Pratique, pensa la louve. 

\- Au premier sang ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Oui, essayez de ne pas me tuer. 

L'elfe savait reconnaître une bonne guerrière quand il en voyait une. Elle lui rappelait d'une certaine manière Tauriel, avant que … 

La louve se jeta sur son adversaire, dague tendue. Legolas para ce premier coup et contre-attaqua avec sa deuxième arme. Arya l'esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté puis elle recula. Ce combat promettait d'être intense, et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Voyant que son adversaire du jour se semblait pas décider à bouger, la brunette le chargea une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Legolas esquiva et essaya de la toucher alors qu'elle manquait de trébucher. Mais, ayant anticipée ce genre de coup bas, elle se retourna précipitamment et para son coup, toujours chancelante. Elle sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Cela ne servait à rien de continuer ainsi, chacune de ces tentatives finirait de la même façon. 

\- Vous êtes doué, lui dit l'elfe

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, Legolas. Mais, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. 

\- J'espère bien. 


	5. Legolas

**Chapitre 5 : Legolas**

Arya esquiva la dague de l’elfe blond et contre-attaqua. Elle avait réussi à le faire lâcher sa seconde lame, lui donnant un léger avantage dans le combat. Malheureusement, le blond baissa la tête pour esquiver le coup et recula ensuite. Les deux combattants étaient essoufflés, aucun d’eux n’arrivait à prendre un avantage décisif sur l’autre. 

\- Vous … vous vous défendez bien. 

\- Vous aussi. 

Si elle n’en finissait pas maintenant, c’était l’elfe qui aurait le dessus. La brune connaissait son corps et ces limites, et elles étaient bientôt atteintes, elle le sentait. C’était maintenant ou jamais. 

\- Vous êtes à bout, et moi aussi. Égalité ? proposa-t-il

\- Oui, approuva la louve

Elle rangea sa dague dans son fourreau, souriante. Son corps était endoloris, mais elle était contente, elle avait trouvé un adversaire à son niveau. 

\- Vous vous entraînez depuis longtemps ? 

\- 2923 ans.

\- D’accord … Attendez quoi ? 2923 ans ?

\- C’est la première fois que vous rencontrez un elfe ? demanda la blond 

\- Oui. 

\- Nous sommes une race immortelle, nous ne vieillissons jamais. J’ai 2931 ans, Arya. 

\- Et, vous n’avez jamais éprouvé la moindre lassitude à cette vie éternelle ?

\- Non, jamais. C’est naturelle pour nous. 

\- Je vois. 

\- Et vous, est-ce que vous cachez d’autres choses en plus de votre incroyable maîtrise de la dague ? 

\- Je sais aussi me battre à l’épée, avoua-t-elle, mais, ma lame est fragile. Je ne peux pas parer avec sans risquer de la casser. 

\- Curieux, est-ce que vous me laisseriez l’examiner un jour ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez, Legolas. 

Elle ne souhaitait pas révéler son autre faculté à l’elfe. Expliquer qu’elle récupérait les visages de ces victimes et les mettait pour prendre leur apparence et leur voix n’était pas forcément très facile à faire accepter à autrui. Elle se souvenait encore la réaction de Sansa lorsqu’elle avait découvert celui de la servante et du vieux Walder Frey. 

Le blond la raccompagna jusque ces quartiers. Arya prit le temps alors de prendre un bain, elle était pleine de sueur et de poussière. Son adversaire du jour était bien plus vif et rapide que Boromir, ce qui l’avait encore plus épuisée. Elle était habituée à vivre spartiatement depuis longtemps, mais la brune ne dirait jamais non à un bon bain après une séance d’entraînement comme celle-ci. Cet affrontement lui rappelait celui contre Ser Brienne de Tarth, juste après son retour à Winterfell. Arya sourit à cette pensée, elle avait provoqué ce combat autant pour juger ces capacités que pour venger Sandor, son protecteur après qu’elle ai quitté la fraternité sans bannière. Et au final, elles avaient fait match nul.

Elle se demandait bien quels secrets pouvaient receler ce nouveau monde, et avait hâte de les découvrir. 


	6. L'héritage des hommes

**Chapitre 6 : L’héritage des hommes**

Après s’être lavée et changée, Arya décida de quitter sa chambre pour visiter un petit peu la ville. Elle n’était pas invitée au fameux conseil du seigneur Elrond qui devait se tenir le lendemain et auquel allait participer Boromir. 

Avançant au hasard dans les rues de l’imposante ville, la louve se retrouva dans une sorte de crypte souterraine. Sur le mur en face d’elle se trouvait une fresque. Elle représentait un homme à terre, dans une armure d’argent et levant vers le ciel une épée brisée. Il était dominé par une imposante armure noire, ne laissant pas voir la moindre parcelle de peau, et maniant une immense masse de combat. De l’épée partait un éclair, comme si il s’agissait du dernier espoir des hommes. 

Au centre de la pièce il y avait une statue sur laquelle reposait une épée brisée en quatre morceaux. Pour avoir une telle place, il devait sans doute s’agir d’une épée au rôle particulier, ou promis à une grande destinée. Après avoir vu ce qu’était devenu Bran, la brune ne pouvait plus nier que le destin avait une certaine existence, obligatoirement. Mais, quel était donc la part de libre arbitre dans leurs actions ? 

Entendant un bruit de pas derrière elle, Arya se retourna brusquement, dégainant sa dague. En face d’elle se tenait un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs légèrement ondulé et à l’allure noble. Il portait une longue cape et des habits abîmés par l’usure du temps. 

\- Nul besoin de sortir votre arme en ces lieux. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Arya sur la défensive

\- On me connaît sous de nombreux noms, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Aragorn, fils d’Arathorn. Vous êtes la compagne de voyage de Boromir c’est cela ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Et vous vous appelez ? 

\- Arya, fille de Ned Stark. Pardonnez ma … méfiance, mais je déteste être prise par surprise. 

\- D’où venez-vous Arya, fille de Ned Stark ? 

\- De très loin. J’ai quitté mon pays il y a longtemps désormais, dit-elle en rangeant son arme

\- Et, pourquoi ?

\- Ma grande soeur devait se marier, et mon père devait aller seconder le roi à la capitale. Mais, tout a dérapé. Je ne suis jamais totalement rentrée depuis ce jour-là. J’avais onze ans.

\- Vous visitiez la ville ? demanda l’homme pour changer de sujet 

\- Oui. Cette épée … 

\- Vous contemplez Narsil, dit-il en s’approchant d’elle, l’épée qui fut brisée. 

\- Que s’est-il passé ? 

\- Il y a bien longtemps, les peuples libres de la terre du milieu ont dut s’allier contre un mal obscur et puissant, du nom de Sauron. La lame fut brisée durant la dernière bataille, et la lignée des rois qu’elle représentait avec. Aujourd’hui, elle attend qu’un nouveau roi ne monte sur le trône des hommes.

\- Et, si jamais aucun roi ne vient ? 

\- Alors elle restera brisée à jamais, je suppose. 

\- Vous n’êtes pas un homme ordinaire, Aragorn. 

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, la brunette quitta la crypte. Elle repensa alors à son équipage, resté à Dol amroth. Elle espérait qu’aucun n’aurait la brillante idée d’aller chercher des renforts. Même si l’idée de voir Yara Greyjoy débarquer au Gondor était amusante, ce serait tout sauf constructif. Leurs deux mondes devaient rester séparés, pour leur biens respectifs.


	7. Agréable compagnie

**Chapitre 7 : Agréable compagnie  
**

La veille du fameux conseil, un grand banquet avait été organisé. Arya y avait été conviée bien entendu, tout comme Boromir, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'y rendre. La brune était face à une impasse : les robes qui se trouvaient dans son armoire. Aucune ne lui allait, ne lui permettait d'avoir assez de liberté de mouvement pour se battre et encore moins de dissimuler une arme. Elle avait songé un moment à en découper une, mais elle n'était pas certaine que le seigneur Elrond serait ravi de la chose.

\- Arya, appela une voix de l'autre côté de la porte, vous vous joignez à nous ? 

C'était Legolas, son partenaire d'entraînement. 

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle à l'elfe

Tant pis, pensa-t-elle, elle attrapa une robe qui semblait moins encombrante que les autres et se changea. Elle fut prête une dizaine de minutes plus tard et quitta sa chambre. 

\- Vous êtes splendide, Arya. 

\- Vous aussi, Legolas. 

Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit après une seconde d'hésitation. Il venait d'une famille de nobles, cela se voyait à la manière qu'il avait de se vêtir et se comporter. Un noble qui savait et qui aimait réellement se battre, elle n'en avait connu que peu par le passé. À Westeros, ils joûtaient pour l'argent, la gloire et les femmes. Lui, il semblait réellement aimer le combat pour ce qu'il était : un affrontement de corps, de techniques et de volonté. Sur certains points, il lui rappellerait Ser Jaime lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée à Winterfell lors de la grande bataille contre les marcheurs blancs. C'était la meilleure partie de l'homme qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là, celle qui ne s'appelait pas Cersei Lannister. 

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de terrasse couverte décorée de motifs floraux. Elrond siégeait en bout de la table, aux côtés d'un vieux magicien. Puis il y avait Aragorn, Boromir, deux places vides et d'autres occupés par des elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De l'autre côté du seigneur des lieux se trouvait cinq petits hommes, celui directement à sa droite semblait très âgé et abandonné par la vie. 

\- Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue, j'allais faire envoyer des gens pour vous chercher mais vous êtes là. Installez-vous, il reste deux places de libres. 

En faisant le tour de la table pour aller s'installer à sa place, Arya remarqua qu'elle était la seule femme présente. Cela n'aurait pas dû la surprendre outre mesure, la société de ce nouveau continent semblait être toute aussi patriarcale que le sud de Westeros, ce sud qu’elle avait en horreur pour tout ce qu’il leur avait fait.

\- La compagnie du prince Legolas doit-être fort charmante, chuchota Boromir lorsqu'elle s'installa

\- On croirait que vous êtes jaloux, lui répondit-elle

\- Jaloux de qui ? demanda une voix en face d'eux

Le pauvre hobbit, Pippin évidemment, reçu deux regards noirs en guise de réponse. Mais c'est alors qu'une clochette annonça le début du repas et que les premier mets furent amenés sur la table. 


	8. La communauté de l'anneau

**Chapitre 8 : La communauté de l’anneau**

Le lendemain matin, tandis qu’Elrond tenait son fameux conseil secret, Arya était retournée s’exercer sur le terrain d’entraînement, seul. Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait vu les trois hobbits s’infiltrer au dit conseil. Elle avait sourit et avait continué son chemin, ils lui rappelait son petit frère Bran, avant qu’il ne devienne la corneille à trois yeux. 

Aujourd’hui elle avait prit son épée pour refaire quelques mouvements avec, pour pratiquer sa danse de l’eau. Elle lui était peu utile dans ce monde là mais il vaudrait mieux qu’elle ne perde pas la main, il devait bien il y avoir des soldats sans armure quelque part. Alors qu’elle répétait les passes d’armes que lui avait appris Syrio Forel il y a si longtemps désormais, quelqu’un arriva derrière-elle. Elle avait entendu les bruits de ces pas, même si ils étaient des plus légers.

\- Legolas, vous venez prendre votre revanche ? demanda-t-elle joueuse

\- Sans façon, je préfère économiser mes forces avant mon départ.

\- Vous partez ? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Oui. Vous avez dû entendre parler de l’anneau unique, l’arme du seigneur des ténèbres. Il nous faut le détruire, c’est le seul moyen de tuer Sauron. Une … communauté a été formée pour cela, et j’en fais parti, de même que le prince Boromir. 

\- Je viens avec vous. 

\- Non, c’est trop dangereux. 

\- Je sais aussi bien me battre que vous, Legolas. Et ne dites pas que c’est parce que je suis une femme. 

\- Ce n’est pas ça, au contraire. Nous partons juste pour une mission très dangereuse dont nous ne reviendrons peut-être pas tous en vie. 

\- Alors une dixième lame ne devrait pas être un problème, n’est-ce pas ? 

Il lui sourit, se disant qu’elle lui rappelait de plus en plus Tauriel, avant les évènements liés à la reconquête d’Erebor et sa mort. 

\- Vous n’avez pas tort Arya. Nous partirons dans une dizaine de jours, au lever du soleil. 

\- Les hobbits en font partie, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Tout les quatre oui, mais pourquoi j’ai l’impression que vous n’êtes pas surprise ? 

\- Je les ai vu, lui avoua-t-elle, aller espionner le seigneur Elrond. 

\- Je vois. 

Durant les quelques jours qui les séparèrent du début de leur dangeureuse quête, de nombreux éclaireurs aux ordres d’Elrond allèrent en repérage pour délimiter une route à peu près sure. Ils furent pour cela aidés par les rôdeurs du nord, qui connaissaient très bien la région et ces nombreux secrets. 

Les hobbits avaient également décidés de prendre des leçons d’escrime avec elle, et aussi avec Boromir, l’épisode d’Amon Sul leur était visiblement resté en travers de la gorge. Le rôdeur du nord, Aragorn, lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu’il s’était passé dans l’ancienne tour de garde des Monts venteux entre les hobbits et les terrifiants nazguls du seigneur des ténèbres.


End file.
